Inferno
by Amorphous Sapphire
Summary: Ace, an information broker, was bored. But when the Whitebeard pirates require his help to track down Marshall D. Teach, the murderer of one of their division commanders, his life gets a hell a lot more interesting.
1. Death

**So this is just a short idea of a story that has been swimming around my head for a while, and since it didn't seem as if it would leave me alone any time soon I decided to grow a pair and write a short prologue . I have to warn you it's my first time doing something like this so please tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p>He didn't always hate the rain. He remembered a time when he was small, well when he was smaller than he is now, he would be ecstatic whenever there was a storm. If it was a storm with plenty of lightning and thunder, then all the better, after all the lightning lit up the sky in the most amazing of colors and the sound of thunder was majestic. It all seemed so incredible to his four year old self. He would always always go to the patio and watch as the sky was lit up in all kinds of different hues. Green, purple, blue and the most amazing shade of fiery red with a tinge of orange mixed in there somewhere. He remembered that each and every time, just when his fingers were starting to get numb, his mother would come take him in his lap and wrap a blanket around their shoulders, and then they would sit there observing as the lightning painted a beautiful myriad of colors across the night sky.<p>

He was content then, happy and he thought life would go on like that forever.

Oh how naïve he was.

* * *

><p><strong>So this was like a really really short prologue, the chapters with actual story and plot will be waaaay longer.<strong>

**Oh yeah any kind of opinion will be appreciated :3**


	2. New Name

**Hiiii, so I kind of, sort of, may have neglected this story, like A LOT, so now as dictated by my personality I fell bad about it. Though it wasn't my fault, honest! Anyway I ain't gonna bore you with all the shitty exams I had to suffer through, I'm sure y'all have them or have had them in the past we all know that they ain't much fun, so without further ado, here is hapter 2!**

_**Toroa, West Blue**_

He ran a hand through his ruffled silky locks, just a bit more, he just had to hold on for a little bit longer and this suffering, this agony would go away, but for now he had to endure, after all he knew his enemy, oh he knew _it_ well. He had been fighting _it_, ever since he became a prominent figure in the underworld business. Just a bit more and he could finally be free.

Yust to get his point across, to make the other understand his need, his desperate desire for freedom Ace glared at his nemesis. He didn't know how it was possible, but he was 100% sure, that the _thing _was mocking him, just sitting there innocently, while he was desperately trying to diminish the number of his adversaries. And then suddenly a shit-eating grin spread across the preteens face, the chair he had previously been sitting on making a loud schreeching noise, as its leg scraped across the polished floor.

"Ha, once again I win!" the young pyro exclaimed.

He stood up and turned around to face what was once his opponent, lying defeated in the corner of the room, with a fleeting glance he left the room, knowing that though he has won the battle, the war has yet to be all the bane of his exsistance always finds a way to restore itself to its former glory. It regenerates no matter what he does,and he has long since learned to stop trying to evade _its_ clutches.

After all, even if you ignore the time when he tried throwing _it_ off the roof of a building, or that time he tried to shred the damn thing, even when he lit the piece of shit on fire it didn't work, so he gave up. Becuse no matter how much he struggles, no matter how much hard work is put into his efforts of trying to stop the damn thing from multiplying, it always, **always **finds a way. So as he shut the door, he sent one last deathly glare to his opponent, the monsterous pile of paperwork, lying innocently on the table knowing that the war is far from over.

( insert line-break here) How the heck do you do that anyway?

Ace idly streched as he left the room, he'd finally completed the report for the Caporaso Famiglia, though in his opininon they were yust another weak group of thoughs.

A frown suddenly etched onto his face, he'd been feeling weird lately, sometimes he felt as if someone was watching him, but the feeling was so miniscule, he brushed it aside immediately.

After all Ace was a sure no one knew who he was, who he **really **was, he was very careful with his underground dealings, after all since he worked alone, and wasn't allied to the Marines or any of the Yonko it was wise to try and avoid making enemies if possible, after all survival wasn't easy in the new world.

He still had many enemies though, quite a lot infact, it kinda fit into the job description, after all information-brokerage involved a lot of snooping around, and he may have found out many things he wasn't supposted to, or didn't want to know know about, _at all_.

Ace, unfortunantly remembered like it was yesterday, he was still relatively new to the business and didn't really have anything to do at the time so he decided to take a nice little stroll atop the cities many colorfoul red roofs, really he didn't know if he was lucky or he somehow slipped, and fell off the roof and one of his many belts cought onto one of the roof tiles, and the young informant was yust sort of left to dangle there, really he would have preffered a ten meter fall over seeing _that_ anyday. Because honestly if the strongest member of CP9, needed to get laid, he should have made sure to close the windows beforehand. And really Aces mind was alredy fucked up enough as it was without seeing the supposedly dangerous, deadly Rob Lucci in a pink frilly fluffy tutu being patted on the head and being told he was a good boy, by a prostitude wearing a ridiculus purple mask and something that could be described as underwear in the loosest sense of the word.

Ace didn't know what exactly was going through his mind, but he wisely chose to keep quiet, and slowly removed a small camera from one of his pockets, took a picture and swung himself onto the roof. roughly a week later Rob Lucci found a lovely stack of photos, all showing him in **very** compromising situations on top of his workdesk, though it was also the night he unknowingly sold his deal to the devil, even if said devil was a child no older that nine.

Time passed and the little boy grew, and it was not long before the name of a powerful and skilled information broker by the name of Spade became known throght the New World.

**_Marineford Navy HQ_**

"This is an informant that has been growing in power, and causing much trouble recently."

"Spade?" "Where did he come from?" "We aren't sure yet, but though he isn't a pirate, he is undoutebly stronger than any of the rookies out there, and he wields the power of a Logia Devil Fruit"

"Logia?" "See what information you can gather about him, and report as quickly as possible."

"Yes!" "Fleet Admiral Sengoku!"

**Moby Dick, Somwhere in the New World**

"Gurarara!" "A kid with some strength has shown up in the Grand Line!"

"Though he technically isn't a pirate, it seems he was offered a position as one of the Seven Warlords, he turned the offer down though."

"How young is this kid, anyway?" Whitebeard sighed "Why do the young ones always have to be in such a hurry?"

Thatch looked at him with a curious exspression on his face "And what makes you think he's a kid, ther's no picture on his bounty poster, though I have to admit the bounty itself is quite impressive"

Whitebeard glanced at his 3rd division Commander, his son and grinned "It's a gut feeling"

So that's it for now but in the next chapter Marco comes in I already have it half written out, so I'l probably update sometime next week :) And please rewiew, favourite and follow:)

Also special thanks to **Jenny1751**:I'm so happy you liked it, but no I'm not gonna write his death yust now, I' saving it for a scene later on in the story

and also my 1st ever reviever **Smally**: Yeah the prolouge really wasn't much of a prolouge at all it was more like a drabble but I hope this is better though, it stuff starts to get interesting at the end of the second chapter


	3. Not Your Fault!

Hello everyone sorry for the late update, but it was party after party, and you know... hangover after hangover (not really), but yeah I was busy, anyway this one is much darker, but and I took some time to really organize the plot, and really think you'll like what I have in store for the next chapter. (And to all those who rewiewed, you guys are amaizing! I hope you lou'll share your thoughts on this chappy too :3)

* * *

><p>The sea was calm, its waves soothingly rocking the giant ship, as if trying to take away the sadness that encompassed it. He tore his gaze away from the starry sky, and stared at the moon reflected in the deep, blue sea beneath him, The man wasn't sure why, but a poem he heard a long, long time ago came to mind:<p>

_The little birds fly in the blue sky.  
>The ocean mirrors the blue of the sky.<br>The deep azure is heaven's ocean.  
>In the blue of the sky, heaven's tears lie.<br>In the tears of heaven, the little bird flies._

He wasn't sure why he thought of it, after all he wasn't one for semantics, but he found himself thinking that considering everything that had happened in the past few days, the song was oddly fitting.

It was times like these he hated his ability, the power granted to him by his devil fruit, even rarer than the elusive Logia. No matter how grievous a wound, he could always regenerate immediately with his Blue flames of resurrection. That is to say he could heal any wound inflicted on his person, he could not, however fix something as simple as a paper-cut, and following that line of thought it was of course impossible for him to heal something as severe and fatal as a stab wound.

He hated feeling like this, and yet the sight of his brothers motionless body, continuously haunted him, the picture of blood slowly pooling around his body never leaving his mind.

The sound of footsteps filled his ears, twisting his head around ever so slightly he locked eyes with one of his brothers.

Crew member (whose identity will soon be revealed P.O.V.)

The swordsman walked quietly towards the slumped figure sitting atop the ships figurehead, the slight twitch of shoulders, and the brief glance shot his way the only form of acknowledgment he got. He silently sat down a few feet away from the brooding man, and for a while all was quiet once more.

"You can't continue doing this."

"What do you mean, yoi?"

The almost entirely white clad man, paused for a moment, then continued, carefully choosing his words, because he knew that despite the 1st division commanders bored looking expression, the man was deeply hurt by the event that took place on board the ship, in their _home_ not long ago.

"This! Marco, I know you fell responsible for his death, but it wasn't your fault! you couldn't have possibly known this would happen."

It was as if all of the chains that were keeping his emotions at bay snapped without warning, and the blond abruptly stood, shouting out "Not my fault? How could it not be my fault? It's my duty as first mate, to keep everyone _safe_, to prevent things like that. And yet that, _that_ **rat**, was here he drank with us, breathed the same air as us, he lived among us, he was considered _one of us."_he hissed.

"How could it possibly not be my fault? The man exclaimed, his words full of self-loathing, when suddenly the front of his purple jacket was grabbed, and his own eyes were met with furious brown irises.

"Don't you dare say that! No one saw it coming, but moping around isn't gonna bring him back, it isn't going to change anything! Don't misunderstand me. I'm as frustrated about this as much as you are! But while we're here sulking around, Teach is getting farther and farther away from us. So decide, are you going to continue sitting here like a giant pile of misery, or are you gonna help me find the stinking pie-lover?" the man all but growled out.

Marco was silent staring, for once staring wide-eyed at his companion, who was starting to nervously fidget under the blonds gaze, thinking that he may have gone too far, he let go of the now rumpled jacket, and let out a tentative "Hey, Marco...buddy, you still there?"

And the blonde finally snapped out of his stupor, he took a step back, but stayed silent, as if contemplating something. Meanwhile the orange brown hair main turned started to walk away towards the door that led below deck. "I'll give you some mull to think it over, just don't ever, ever think that what happened to Atmos was your fault, all right?

As Marco watched his brothers back, he let out a barely audible

"Thank you, yoi"

The only response he got in return was a nod accompanied by a small smile, and not a second later Thatches form disappeared below deck. Marco sighed and let his body fall on the cold wooden ship floor. He needed to hear that, and as always the pompadoured man knew exactly what to say. Now who could give him information on the whereabouts of the disgusting backstabbing rat?

* * *

><p>Ugh, its two in the morning...need...sleep...and I neeeeeeed rewievs<p>

mks 12 98 : You're a lifesaver, thank you, thank you, sooo much! I seriously could not remember how to insert a simple line break, well here is chapter 3 :)

Son of Whitebeard I know rigt, I can never get enough of Ace :3, though this chapter isn't Ace-centric I think it turned out okay, enyoy

Schlydie: Oooh, I'm so glad you enyoyed that!

Guest: Here you go!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone, here is chapter 4 :3**

* * *

><p><strong>INSIDE THE MOBY DICK<strong>

"Ugh, this is hopeless." the okama commander of the Whitebeard pirates exclaimed, dropping his head onto the tables surface with a loud thud.

"Oh, c'mon, it can't be that bad" came Thatches amused reply.

Izo raised his head and sneered, annoyance flashing in his eyes "How? How could this situation possibly be any worse that it already is? Do tell, brother dear."

Thatch offered his brother a nervous smile, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face. "Uhm, you could have, I don't know shot the guy?"

Izo shot him a look that clearly meant to say that Thatch was a specific breed of moronic stupidity, that only appeared once a millenia, and he once again dropped his head against the cool, smooth table surface.

"Stop being all depressed already you big baby. I finally got Marco out of his stupor, and now you've taken on his role as the ships resident pile of misery." the pampadoured man sighed.

"Now tell me exactly what happened, I only heard snippets of the entire story, so fill in the blanks for me would ya?" he prodded at the kimono clad man, with a slight smile gracing his lips.

Izo sniffed, but looked him in the eye anyway and said "As you wish. But if you tell anyone, and I do mean _anyone_ about what happened, I swear to Roger I will cut off your balls and turn them into a nice, shiny set of earrings, got it?" here a pointed glare, that could make hell freeze itself over was directed at the red-haired man.

Thatch quickly bobbed his head up and down in affirmation" G-got it" he squeaked.

Izo, who was obviously pleased with the response he received from the chef, took a deep breath and began his story.

"Remember the island we were previously docked at? "

"Yeah, it was a pretty normal island." Thatch answered, watching as Izo tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear, the fact that the okamas hairdo was anything other than absolutely perfect, was an obvious indicator that something went wrong.

"Well me and my division, as per Oyayis orders, went to gather information on that sniveling traitor Teach also known as Blackbeard."

At that piece of information Thatches eyes immediately widened, and he gasped out "What did you find out?"

"Don't interrupt me!" the irritated okama snapped.

"Sorry, don't let lil' old me stop you, ahaha" the slightly frightened chef replied quickly, after all an irritated Izo was a scary Izo, and a scary irritated Izo could quickly transform into a pissed off trigger-happy, sword wielding demon-like soul sucking Izo, something Thatch definitely did **not** want to see, under any circumstance.

After all, what kind of a man doesn't treasure his family jewels? And Thatch was dead set on keeping his.

"So as I was saying, before I was so _rudely_ interrupted" here Izo shot him another glare, and the cook gulped and offered the angry man an apologetic smile.

"Me and the boys spread throughout the island in hopes of gathering information. I wasn't expecting to find anything really, since like you said it was a pretty ordinary island. Anyway I was there to collect information, and how do you obtain information? Well you ask around, so I decided the town square was the best place to start snooping around.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback (Izos P.O.V.)<strong>

The okamas gaze traveled along the city squa re, and it landed on a fruit stand located next to an enormous fountain right in the middle of the town square, so he decided to start there, plus the stand offered a nice shade, away from the suns scorching rays. The stand had a vide offer of fruits to choose they had averything from dragon ftuits to...pinapples, a small smile appeared on his face at the sight of the fruit.

"Can I offer you anything?" the saleswoman asked with a wide smile.

"Yes I'd like some of those grapes, they look tasty" now to figure out if she knows anything about Blackbeard.

"Would you mind helping me out with something? I'm looking for an old... aqquaintance of mine, goes by the name of Blackbeard, maybe you've heard of him?"he asked.

The woman looked surprised for a moment, before her face broke out into a wide smile "Ah, you're a friend of Blackbeard-san? Of course I know of him, everyone on this island knows him!" then the woman scrunched up her face in concentracion. "He's probably at his office right now, just go straight down that street until you see a bright blue door, there turn left and walk across the bridge and the house with the bright blue roof is where he lives." the woman chirped.

In the next moment Izo was gone, sprinting down the alley like a madman, the woman blinked, staring astoundedly at the trail of dust lefft behind him, her eyes widening.

"Hey! What about the grapes?" she screamed.

Izo couldn't couldn't care less about the goddamn grapes, all he could think of was finding Teach and blowing the bastards brains out. And after a minute of full on sprinting, he finally saw the bridge and on the other side of it he could see a disgustingly familiar figure of a round man, with black hair, that was tucked in by a bandana. Without thinking Izo jumped, jamming one of his feet straight into the back of the black haired mans head, who then flew and chrashed into a few nearby crates. Izo felt extremely satisfied upon seeing what he had done, now all he had to do was call his brothers and then the treatures scum could face Whitebeards wrath. But then a shrill shriek resounded through the air

"What have you done to Dr. Blackbeard?" at that Izo paused his happy thoughts and took a second to really look at the men he had sent flying only seconds ago.

Skinny legs? Check

Curly black hair? Another check?

Teeth that look as if the guy hadn't seena toothbrush in his life? Chec- wait...he took a tentative step forward and took a look at the mans shiny, straight pearly whites. His brows furrowed in concentration, maybe the fucker decided to do everyone a favour and finally visit a dentist to get a denture? Oh how he hoped he was right but then the man on the floor slipped back into conciousness and grunted out

"W-w-what happened t-to m-me? M-my head.."

It was then that Izo was completely and absolutly sure this man was not who he was looking for.

He had never felt so disgusted with himself.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>Izo let out a tired sigh<p>

"So whats the problem? The guy's still alive isn't he?"

"Like I thought you don't get it. Well let me spell it out for you I almost killed a civilian.A civilian! The good doctor is damn lucky to still be alive, what if I shot him instead of kickig him in the skull, huh? He'd be dead for sure!" the cook was strangely quiet, and Izo just wrung his hands nerwously and continued "I almost killed and killed an innocent person that had abolutely nothing to do with what was done to Atmos, and I did it all because of my thirst for revenge!"

…

…

a sigh "What I'm trying to say is it can't go on like this, we've been randomly fishing around for informatioin, hoping we find the slimy ell, and since it obviously isn't working we need a concrete plan."

And then the door slammed open, and Marco appeared in all his pinapple-headed glory, holding a stack of warious documents and wearing an expression that neither the cook, nor the okama ever wanted to see. Marcos normally bored looking expression was replaced by a sinister, slightly bloodthirsty smile, that though both man would rather die that admit it sent shivers down their spines

"I found a means of finding the treacharous pie freak., yoi"

"What? How?" both exclaimed.

The blond smiled and showed what was without a doubt, a wanted poster infront of their dumbstruck faces.

"With _his _help" he said tapping the posters surface with his finger

"You can't be serious! We can't even locate Teach, how the hell are we going to come into contact with someone like Spade?the guy is more secretive than CP-0!"

"I never said it was good plan, Thatch, but it's better than what we've been doing until now, we'll never find Teach if we yust keep running around as if our asses are on fire, yoi."

"That idea...It's so absurd...So irrational...that...that"

"It might just work, huh?" Izo smiled good-naturally.

"Yeah" the 1st division commander exclaimed, as he slumped onto a nearby chair.

"But still" Thatch said as he scanned one of his closest friends a searching look "How the hell are we going to step into contact with Spade? Marcos smile faded "I'm still...working on that, yoi."

"So basically, you're saying you have no idea where to start, right?" Izo said a smile crossing his face

..."Absolutely no idea, yoi. But it's a start."

* * *

><p>IMPORTANT QUESTION REGARDING THIS STORY: In this story, Ace will not have Sabo or Luffy as brothers, because he obviously dissapeared before Garp could find him, howewer I think I'm going to give him a bestfriend older sister figure, so I need your help to decide on the name (The oc will have: long straight silver hair, very light skin and blue eyes, imagine something like a female Killua from Hunterxhunter, she'll often wear armor-like dress, or black fitting capris with .. I don't know, so heres what I'm asking of you, if you have something specific you think would fit this OC tell me, and if I like it i'll use it in the story, also I need help deciding on a name... So far I've thought of Luna, Angelina,( maybe), Luca, Shion (I really like that one), but if you have another name that you think would be cool, please tell me I just might pick yours!

mks 12 98: Yep, though the progress is slow, and you'll find out soon, they'll try everything to find him, and when they do figure out who he is it'll be in a way they (and hopefully you, will never see coming XD) it'll be a mad chase, I'm gonna enyoy writing that, but first I gotta lay a bit more background, and then we begin with the good stuff :)

Son of Whitebeard : Glad you liked it :3

XxFire-PhoenixxX :Of course! I couldn't possibly let the poor guy suffer for long!

Katie88chick : Aww, I'm so happy to hear that, hope you'll like this chapter

FrenchPasserby:You have yourself a deal (I don't know if you yust sold your soul to the devil, or if its the other way around O.O), and I'm pretty sure everybody wants to join in on Teach-hunting ;) You flatter me, yes I know Im evil, sorry (goes mope in a corner) but I ya love me anyway...right?

Guest:Your wish is my command

RobotDogZombie : Love you too, my little minion :3

So a big warm, hug to everyone who rewieve you guys are the best, seriously love ya, so happy 2015, : I just have one more thing to tell you all

May 2015 bring you happines, love, a smoking hottie and a lot of money on your credit card, and should someone someone make you sad/unhappy/upset may his/her private parts become the breeding ground for fleas, and may their hands be too short, so that the little bastard/bitch isn't able to scratch himself/herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**So, hi! (offers a sheepish smile) I thought it would take me longer to release the next chapter, but something bit me and I had to write this, so without further ado, heres chapter 5!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(A mansion on Palm Island)<strong>_

Anthony Oliver was a very successful man, he ran a successful underground fighting ring, that is to say he worked with people that were anything but exemplary, he loved the money that came with the job, though he could do without the dangers that came along with it.

But on the side of his already shady business he was also a passionate weapon enthusiast, in his collection you could find everything from elaborate pocket knives carved out of ivory to mammoth spear throwers.

Though recently a certain document, came into his possession, it was more of a treasure map really, as it told the location of the legendary Kusanagi (Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven) a treasure that has been lost ever since the Forgotten age.

He could already taste the glory, once he found the valuable treasure, everyone will know the name of Kyle Matthew Scott Anthony Oliver Jr.!

What he didn't expect though was to see a cloaked figure holding his prized possession, while getting himself a midnight snack. To say he was shocked, was putting it lightly. Nobody should be able to get past his security, he paid good money for it! And even if the stranger had somehow managed to avoid the surveillance den-den mushi placed all around the mansion, surely one of the guards had to notice him.

Anthony didn't know what to do, it was the first time someone breached his security! And when faced with terror, people lose their ability to calmly make judgments. So in a moment of idiocy he charged at the shadowy figure, letting out a loud battle cry. But before he could make as much as a simple step forward, the cloaked intruder appeared next to him in a flash and Anthony felt something hit the back of his neck. But before unconsciousness overcame him, he saw something similar to a flickering flame.

When he awoke the next morning, the first thing he layed his eyes on, was an Ace of spades, the card lying innocently on the floor.

"Well, fuck" the man sighed out, as if resigned to his fate "I got robbed by the invincible information broker, huh"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(inside the Moby Dick)<strong>_

Alias: Spade

Real name: unknown

Date of birth: unknown

Age: unknown

Eye/hair couler: supposedly black

Height: approximately 185 cm (6'1")

Bounty: 410,000,000 Belli

Devil Fruit: Mera-Mera no mi

Despair. That was the emotion Haruta felt the moment she saw how sparse the amount of information they had on the infamous Spade.

She groaned "How are we supposed to locate the guy? We only have a basic description and a bunch of rumors, to go on."

"Don't tell me you thought I didn't think at least that far ahead, yoi."

"Well excuse me, for being a little skeptical about this." The only female commander snapped at him "Seriously though, you can't possibly think we'll be able to find him with this little knowledge!"

"I know it's a long-shot but I've done a little bit of research" at this he pointed at the pile of newspapers "

"What? Don't tell me he advertises his services or something" was Thatches brilliant remark.

"Shut up, you imbecile! Hissed out Izo, and Marco thought he saw genuine fear flash across Thatchs face for a second before immediately dismissing the thought.

"Anyway, I don't know if you're already aware of this, but apparently wherever Spade goes, he somehow always manages to stir up some kind of trouble, yoi." his explanation was met with confused faces

"And how will this help us find him?" Izo asked lifting his left left eyebrow.

"Consequentially, he has been appearing in the newspapers quite often, though ever since he entered the New World since about half a year ago, he makes it onto the newspaper every single month and it's always something big, yust last week he apperantly stole some documents from some rich guy Alby-somethin yoi."

Then he rolled out a map onto the table and pointed at a series of red dots "Each and every of these represents a location where Spade has been spotted in the past three months, and this island here" he pointed at a small barely noticeable dot, at the beginning of the New World "Is where Spade is most likely to be found" the blond completed a satisfied look appearing on his face.

"Marco have I ever told you you're a genious?" Haruta said looking up and grinning at him.

"I may have heard that a couple of times yoi." he answered with a smirk of his own.

* * *

><p>I<strong><em>n Whitebeards chamberroom/bedroom whatever it's called_**

"Gurarara, so this is what you thought up, huh? All right my sons, we're changing course, towards Palm island!"

Ace was happily stuffing his face in with his ninth plate of spaghetti with meatballs, when he suddenly felt a light chill come over him

"Hmm, maybe something fun's gonna happen?" he thought, then quickly forgot all about the coldness that overcame him just seconds ago.

Mks 12 98 : Hmm, I like Sula, though yes finding Ace a challenge for them, but I've narrowed it down to an island and they finally get to meet him in the next chapter (YAY)

* * *

><p><strong>XxFire-PhoenixxX; Yep you get to see Ace (and I mean more than just one line) next chapter<strong>

**katie88chick: I'm happy you enyoyed iz XD**

**94Insane: Yeah I'm starting to think I don't want an OC either, hmm we'll see, though don't worry I wouldn't dare neglect the ASL brother moments, don't worry they'l meet :3**

**EnchantedTales: You're absolutely right there is nothing scarier that a pissed off pinepple-head :3**

**Thea Death End: Yay! you're addicted to my story and I'm addicted to rewiews! They make me so happy!**

**FrenchPasserby: You are awesome, your comment really got me to think things through, and I don't think I'll use an OC after all, and if I do use one I'll neme her Shion, becue the Lu/A- names really are to similar, thank you so much you comment was wery happy, also thank you for taking the time to write it, it gave me many helpful tips (if I ever do want to include an OC) and it really got me thinking about all the plotholes this story has**

**A big warm hug to everyone who favorited, rewieved, falowed this story!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Without further ado, enyoy!**

* * *

><p>After his mother had passed, he refused to believe she had been murdered. After all, why would anyone wish to harm a woman as kind and joyful as his mother.<p>

Unfortunately...he got his answer.

Even before his mothers untimely departure, he picked up on the fact that his father was a pirate – a dead pirate. But no one had mentioned who exactly his father was. Garp certainly hadn't... well he said "your father" and he'd implied said father was a pirate, but he'd never...

And his mother? Well whenever his father was brought into conversation, she got this strange look in her eyes. As if something hurt, and Ace didn't want his mom to hurt, he decided then that he didn't like his so called "father", because anyone that made his mom sad couldn't be anything other than worthless.

But his father was soon forgotten and his mother returned to her cheery self. Ace was incredibly happy then, he spent much time exploring in the woods, picking fights with the forest animals and somehow he even made a friend.

The top hat wearing boy, Sabo his name was made great company, and together they wrecked havoc across the Grey Terminal and annoying the mountain bandits was always a welcome source of entertainment. Though the freckled child made sure his mother didn't find out, the last thing he wanted to do was cause her worry, besides a little fun never harmed anyone.

He met Jijis other grandson, who stayed with him and his mother for a while, and Ace now had two brothers to look after and protect and everything was perfect. Then clingy, cute little Luffy left with Garp, who stated that for the time being Luffy was to live in Windmill village, but Ace wasn't happy, until he extorted a promise from the Marine, that stated that every time he would come visit, he'd bring his otouto with him.

He was seven then, still blissfully unaware of the darkness that was always lurking around, patiently waiting to snuff out the light.

But then he turned eight, and it all went to hell, when one night he came home, his small form dripping wet and muddied from the slaughtering downpour. Only to find his loving, sweet and caring mother lying on the floor in a poll of blood, her body unmoving.

"Mom?" the wide-eyed child asked "Mom! What's wrong with you wake up! Wake up! Mom!" however his plea fell on deaf ears, and even as sobs began to shake his body and as tears started sliding down his face, his mothers once warm hands did not rise, did not comfort him like they used to when he had a particularly bad nightmare.

No, they would never again offer him comfort, because there was no comfort in deaths arms.

That night something important began to break inside of Ace.

And the morning after Garp had found him, curled up on the floor next to his mothers now eternally unmoving body.

He found our why his mother had been taken away from him, apparently it was because some no-name thug had somehow found out his mother was once an inhabitant of Baterilla, the place where the supposed lover of the Pirate King Gol. D. Roger- his father lived. And the low-life took it upon himself to complete what the world government failed to do years ago, that is to destroy all remnants of Gol. D. Rogers era. And as Garp pulled the now eight year old child into an unusually gentle embrace all that Ace could think about was "Ah, how I wish I was the one in that coffin."

Four days after his mothers funereal, Ace was sitting atop the cliff looking out into the sea, while Garp was sitting on a stone a few meters away from him.

"Hey, Jiji."

"What?" the marine removed his eyes from the moss-coloured rocks he had been observing, trying not to think about how he had failed to protect Rouge, and instead looked at his grandson.

"Was it...good that I was born?"

"Well, you...As long as you're alive you'll figure it out eventually." Garp answered, gazing up into the deep blue sky.

A week later Ace had left, sneaking on board a merchant ship, leaving behind nothing else but a note, full of goodbyes.

After he had somehow successfully evaded all the marines, his grandfather had sent after him, his supply's slowly began drying out. So he stole, and eventually came to know that there was more to the world than just pirates and marines, there were also the revolutionaries and one other major faction in which he found a way of survival.

An informant is the person who always seems to have the dirt on everybody. The person who runs an information-gathering system, with a network of informers. And Spade was one such individual.

The broker had a web of contacts stretching into various organizations, industries, and government agencies, after all he always needed to know what's going on, his job demanded it.

When he first became involved in the underworld business, he had been inexperienced, incredibly so. He thought he had to control everything in order to, make things work out as he wished. He was wrong, after he gathered some experience he realized that everything and everyone is connected in one way or another.

How to put this?

The world. It's like a great cesspool into which all kinds of pirates, marines, revolutionaries and drifters are irresistibly drained. Sometimes it's not a question of who. It's a question of who knows. If a man cancels his papers, he needed to know. If this woman leaves port without putting her dog into kennels, he needed to know. There are certain people, they are markers. If they start to move he'll know something's up. Like rats deserting a sinking ship.

Though in his case the man could be a corrupt high-ranking Marine, that goes by the name of Vergo, while the woman might as well be someone that according to the World Government has no right to live, like the Devils Child, Nico Robin.

As Ace got older, he got stronger, gained fame, sometimes people described him as nearly omniscient, which is of course ridiculous. He was just very good at his joy. In other words, he always seemed to have just the right tidbit of information for whoever was willing to pay their price. For the most part, he remained impartial despite his vast influence, and most people knew to stay on his good (or at least indifferent) side.

And then of course were his enemies, he had screwed up once. Screwed up royally in fact, when he was offered a position in Kaidos crew, they wanted him to work under Joker, another famous underworld informant, though while Ace dabbled purely in information, though there was the occasional fight or two, Joker made a living feeding off of other peoples misery, and Ace had absolutely no interest in anything they had to offer. So he sent them, at least in his opinion a beautifully written letter, with his signature and all, stating that they could take their fucking offer and showe it up their ass. Worst idea ever, but he didn't regret it for a moment.

* * *

><p><strong>First special thanks to all of the reviewer who have been sticking with this stupid author since the beginning, the last chapter was probably a disappointment, I wasn't exactly happy with it either, it came out a bit.. weird, so thank you because of you this story now has 30 reviews! You're all amazing<strong>

**XxFire-PhoenixxX: Yep, here's more Ace:3**

**katie88chick: I'm so happy you feel that way!Well I hope you like reading this chapter, I'm still awfully inexperienced so bear with me, and I hope you enyoy! Than you for rewiing, you amazing person!**

**Mks 12 98: Who said anything about revealing? I meant they might get like a fleeting glance, or they'd like bump into each other, but none of the would know who the other is, don't worry I don't plan to, like make Ace fall outta the sky onto the Moby and be like: "Whoop-de-doo, I'm Ace, informant extraordinaire, I heard you got a job for me?" I understand that you were worried, but I kinda needed to get them somewhere relatively near Aces approximate location, so yeah, Lol, sorry I'm just ranting now...(embarrassing, really), anyways if you have anything other that worries you please point it out, like I said I'm completely new to this stuff, and well I'll take all the help I can get, :), and thank you for being a follover/rewiever for this hopeless story of mine since chappy #2, XD**

**RobotDogZombie: Yep, you guessed it!**

**FrenchPasserby: Omg, as always your review is amazing, once again you got me thinking about a lot of things, your comment really was helpful, because before I read it I had like all these ideas swimming around my head, and afterward I had a clear whew of how I needed to decide certain events in order to get somewhere plot wise:)And oh my freaking god you think my poorly written story, will be helpful?with your work? WOA(I'm so excited now) When you write it make sure to tell me the title, 'cuz I wanna read it!(is it gonna be for the OP fandom?) anyway I think I answered the important stuffXD, and I'm so sorry about the bug, maybe they were modifying the page or something? Who knows. Oh I almost forgot, yeah I get what you mean with the invincible thing, It came out a bit weird, but well whats done is done.**

**Guest :I'm so glad you've enjoyed it! Yeah if I do put an OC in this story her names definetly gonna be shion**

**Love ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, hello everybody! This one took a while to write, we had a few blackouts, I got sick, then school interfiered. But yes here is chapter 7**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<p>

* * *

><p>Ace blinked blearily. He was abruptly awoken from his daydream by the sun shining through the curtains and into his eyes, though the wake up call was welcome since the dream he was having was anything but pleasant.<p>

His clothes and other necessities were messily crammed into his overflowing green striped duffel bag. He yawned and rubbed the sleep from his gray eyes. A thick envelope was discarded beside him, holding his job. Well the payment for it at least. It was mind boggling how much money people were willing to pay, simply to acquire a map that was probably fake anyway but what the client wants, the client gets.

He disliked jobs like this. While it was true his occupation required him to snoop around, he had, over the years build a steady network of snoops and snitches that send him reports in regular intervals via. bird carriers. And while dealing with information was his profession, he disliked breaking into heavily guarded places simply because missions like those required patience, waiting and more patience. Things Ace didn't have, but he was nothing if not stubborn and determined so he somehow managed to sneak past the security undetected, though a part of him wanted to do nothing more than to simply burst on fire knock out the guards then strut in the darn mansion and steal those godforsaken treasure locations.

But unfortunately Spade was known to be cunning, manipulative and most inmportantly mysterious, and Ace had no intentions of making people think otherwise.

He was given all kinds of shady jobs. But hey! It was good money. The entertaining challenges were added bonuses, though those were few and far between. Most of them were all about sorting through piles and piles of useless details, and he had to spend hours browsing through the documents until he found whatever it was that his client desired. Rather boring really.

Ace was proud to say that he had become a bit famous in the underground world for his skills. Although the fact that people were able to link some of his crimes together still made him rather annoyed.

Though right now he couldn't afford to think about things like that because he had gotten too comfy, and now for some unknown reason the White-beard pirates were raising hell trying to find him. He didn't know what they wanted to do with him. He carefully avoided assignments that might disturb the Strongest crew in the world, after all he could only hide from so many people at once, and he was anything but eager to add another Yonko to his ever growing list of enemies.

Alas he long since learned to stop imagining the worse case scenario, because unfortunately there was no such thing in his chaotic life. The universe seemed to enjoy finding new inventive ways to screw him over so it could laugh at his misery.

That was why he decided to go incognito, and was currently located in a shack atop the Tianzi mountain. Since it was practically impossible for people to climb the stone towers surrounded by thick mist and since navy and pirates alike avoided the place it was the ideal place for him to hide, hopefully the White beards would give up on tracking him down.

It had been only about a week and he was already bored out of his mind. He rolled onto the side of the bed. As much as he disliked his current situation, he had to admit. The White beards were persistent little bastards, most people would give up immediately upon seeing how little bout him was known, but the pirates were insistent on finding him. He'd been avoiding them for a little over a month now, but they were still hot on his trail, so he decided to hide in the desolate mountain scape.

It's not that he didn't know how to stay out of sight, he had gained a lot of practice during the years after all, but the pirates after him had the advantage in numbers. They had 9 divisions out in pursuit of him, while the remaining 4 were staying aboard the smaller black Moby continously guarding the islands under their protection, their allies were determined to find him as well. He hated feeling like this, he was no covard and he despised hiding like one, but he had no intentions of facing the Whitebeards, when he hardly even knew why they were after him. He furrowed his eyebrows in thought "Don't tell me they think I had anything to do with what happened to their 13th commander, do they?...Shit."

* * *

><p>On Moby Dick<p>

Thatch leaned over the railing, a far away look in his eyes when he heard Douma shout from the crowssnest:" Land in sight!"

"Hmm" he glanced at the approaching pile of land "So this is Wuling island, huh?" he looked at the massive stone towers rising high above the waters surface.

* * *

><p>EnchantedTales:Yep, though this one took a while (we had a couple of major blackouts), and I'm glad you think so :3<p>

Rheassa: He is no longer a Marty, though the chapters are stil short

TheTitan: Yep :9

RobotDogZombie : Then why did you do it? O.O

A big great thank you with a bishie on top to SpookyCookie, who listened to my rants and patiently waited for my long-overdue update :) and Arashi No Ko (You'll see what you did XD)


End file.
